Traditional hardcopy calendar can only be used one time. Moreover, a user has to write down event reminders such as birthdays and anniversaries. When the user forgets to keep calendar pages in pace with the current time, he/she will probably the event. Therefore, there is a need for an electronic calendar which can show a dynamic calendar date with event reminder function.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.